Technical Field
The present invention relates to image processing and, more particularly, to unsupervised matching in fine-grained datasets for single-view object reconstruction.
Description of the Related Art
Matching objects of different instances is a critical step in performing single-view object reconstruction. However, this is a challenging task because objects may deform and have different appearances. Because of this, recent approaches in single-view object reconstruction rely on supervised part annotation that provide point correspondences in one way or another. This is not a method that scales, and for reconstruction dense matches are required, which is not only laborsome, but difficult to obtain for parts that do not have any meaningful names for humans to annotate.